Leave Us Alone
by Lizzy733
Summary: Ahaha! My First Zim fic... what happens when the tallest just get bored with Zim's reports and decide to tell him the truth? rEaD anD ReVIeW oR i wILL Be FoRceD tO Go iNsANE!!! ... Wait a minute... nevermind...


Lizzy is seen rummaging around in Jhonen's toy chest. "Heh I don't own shit, I'm borrowing. But..." Lizzy jumps up holding a globe over her head. "THE WORLD IS MINE!!!" "No it's MINE!" Zim says as he runs by, flooring Lizzy and stealing the globe from her. "Seriously Zim, that's just a globe, not the world." Dib says giving Zim an odd look. "SILENCE!!! It's is MINE the world is MINE you FILTHY PATHEDIC STINKBEAST!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "Whatever Zim.." Dib walks away. Lizzy looks at the audience; Zim still laughing manically behind her. "Well, on with the fic!"  
  
*Leave Us Alone*  
  
In a secret underground laboratory, a small Irken looked up at a screen depicting two much taller Irkens. The taller ones were trying to communicate something to the smaller who was completely ignorant to their meaning.  
  
"Zim, what we're trying to say is that we sent you away hoping to get rid of you" the red one stated. "We didn't think you'd actually find a planet, or survive for that matter" the purple one added. "The point is, these little reports of yours are starting to get annoying" Red said scowling at Zim who looked at them seriously. A few seconds went by with Zim's transfixed gaze until he burst out in a fit of laughter. "Ahahaha! I actually thought you were Serious is it joke day Already?" Zim continued his incessant laughter as the Tallest stared. "Zim, we're serious." Purple said gazing blankly. Zim continued his fit of laughter uninterrupted. Red scowled "Believe whatever you want Zim, just stop calling us" he said as the screen went blank.  
  
Zim wiped a stray tear from his cheek as his laughter slowly subsided. A wicked grin soon formed on his face. "Since it Is so obviously joke day, perhaps I can think of some Prank to play on that pathetic Dib-human. GIR! Get down here! You'll never believe the joke that my Tallest just made up."  
  
___________ TIME WARP!!! __________ About a week of plotting and foiling later..  
  
Purple stared as Red shook his head in utter pity. "When we said don't call us Zim, we meant don't call us." "Eh?" Zim said looking at them. "Pardon me for saying so, my Tallest, but don't you think that maybe, Just maybe, you're joke is getting just a little bit old. It was funny the first time but." "Really Zim, it isn't a joke, we really meant it." Purple said. Red sighed "Look Zim, don't make us have to shut down your base and leave you stranded there, just stop calling." Zim bust out laughing "That's a new little twist to your Joke!" "Don't make me do it Zim." Red said as he looked at a button near him that would transmit the shutdown command. Zim fell to the floor laughing and gripping his stomach. Purple looked at Zim and his features soon turned to seriousness as he looked to Red "Push it."  
  
The screen went black as the computer voiced "Command accepted. Deactivation commencing." "Huh?" Zim said as he was quickly standing and darting glances around the room. It darkened and then went pitch black. "This must be some sort of Test the Tallest have devised to test my Great Resourcefulness!" Zim said to no one in particular, the scene nothing but darkness. A small light appeared from out of Zim's pod producing just enough light for him to find his way over to some stairs which led him to the power center of the base. He went over to a terminal on the power generator thingy and clicked away at the keys. The words 'Input Password' appeared on the screen. "A Password?" Zim sighed in frustration as he clicked away at the keys some more. 'Access Denied' flashed on the screen as the terminal shut off. "My Tallest have made this test harder than I expected." Zim said as he returned to the stairs.  
  
With much effort, Zim made his way to the house level. Gir was sitting on the couch with a ritz cracker in one hand and a can of easy cheese in the other. He looked up to see his master. "The TV stopped." "I know. It's a Test from the tallest." Zim said determined. "But I want to watch the alligator man show!" "Hmm," Zim said completely ignoring Gir. "I'll simply have to tap some human source of power to get the base up and running." "TAP!!!" Gir screamed as he jumped on his master's head and began to tap him repeatedly on his shoulder while saying "tap. tap. tap. tap." "Gir! Get Off This Instant!" I don't have Time for your games." Zim knocked Gir onto the floor. "I have to get the base back to operating status." "But I'm Bored!" Gir squealed.  
  
Zim went to work acquiring a new power source for the base. He spliced some wires from his neighbor's house and ran them to the base. After several shocks, all caused by Gir in his insistence on helping, power was returned to both the base and house.  
  
"Victory for ZIM!" he screamed as he proudly entered the base via the waste bin. The base was lit dimly and needed to be brought online. "Now all I have to do is activate the house brain and I can call back the Tallest and proclaim my Victory! Computer!" Zim shouted proudly. "Come back online." "Please state the password." "Password?" "Invalid." The few lights that were on, switched off, encasing Zim in darkness yet again. "GREAT! What Is it with All of these passwords Anyway?"  
  
With the help of Zim's flashy light thingy that came out of his pod, he made it back up to the house level, which was still being powered. Gir sat happily in the middle of the floor watching something that resembled the crocodile hunter. "Gir! This test is becoming Annoying!" "Oooooooooo! Look! It Bit His Foot Off!" Gir began to giggle insanely as he jumped up and hopped around the room on one foot. "And these Passwords are even more annoying. That's IT! I'll just fashion a communicator to contact the Tallest and Ask them for the Password! That Must be the answer!" "Uh, maybe not." Gir said as he took the easy cheese can from earlier out of his head. "Nonsense Gir. Now leave me Alone so I can Proclaim my Victory!" "CHEESE!!" Gir yelled as he sprayed Zim. "Agh!"  
  
___________ Moving On __________  
  
"Completed!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs. or whatever. as he surveyed his handiwork. He grinned as he flicked a switch on the machine and its screen came to life, showing a picture of Red and Purple staring exasperated. Purple's jaw dropped. "Zim?" Red said still in a state of shock. "Yes sirs!" Zim said saluting. "I have figured out your test and have called to ask you for the password." "Test? Zim how are you calling us?" Purple asked. "A hand built communicator. I made it myself." Zim said grinning. "Zim, what is it going to take for you to stop calling us?" Red asked. "I don't follow." Zim replied. "Leave us Alone!" Purple yelled, breathing heavily after his outburst. "Oh, but I must make my reports." "Don't make us send out an assassin."  
  
___________ Let's Do the TIME WARP Again!! __________  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Zim screams as he runs down the streets, laser bolts flying by him coming from the gun of an assassin appearing in a robotic looking suit. The assassin runs forward and narrows its eyes as it glares after Zim. It suddenly turns its attention to the camera and shoots.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
"Woooh! Look We Survived!!" Lizzy yells. "Hey, you see that little button thingy.. Yeah. right down there. look at it. stare at it. you want to push it. it wants you to push it. so do it. DOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" "Hee hee hee! Push my Buttons!" Gir exclaims. "I want reviews. I NEEEED Reviews. So do as I say and push da button!" 


End file.
